


My Sweet Baby

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Heartache</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Baby

_"My baby, sweet baby_  
I see you smiling when I close my eyes  
'Cause I miss you, I need you right now" __

__I miss him so much that I can still feel his lips. That last kiss he gave me the night before he left. I guess I'm still in love with him. But there's nothing I can do now._ _

__"Shin-chan!"_ _

__A voice so familiar woke me up. I must have fallen asleep crying._ _

__As I open my eyes, those bright blue eyes I've been longing to see, that foolish smile I've always been imagining is in front of me. Am I still dreaming?_ _

__He kissed me on the lips like he used to do every morning when we were still together._ _

__"Okaeri Shin-chan!"_ _

__

___"Together again  
'Cause only you can drive me crazy" ____ _

____"Why did you run away from me at the airport?" He asked._ _ _ _

____"You were with another guy"_ _ _ _

____"Kise-kun? He came with me to the airport because he said he wanted to see you."_ _ _ _

____"Kise? But his hair-"_ _ _ _

____"Oh! That? He dyed it. He kinda looks funny with dark hair.. Wait-  
By any chance could it be that you ran away because you were jealous?"_ _ _ _

____"What are you talking about?"_ _ _ _

____"I love you Shin-chan" then he kissed me on lips. Without realizing tears began flowing from my eyes. How can he still love me after all I've done?_ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I lied to you, I hurt you, I cheated on you-"_ _ _ _

____"Wait? You cheated?"_ _ _ _

____"Well, I had a few relationships while I was in the US even though we didn't really broke up before I left for the States.."_ _ _ _

____He pulled away from me. Lean his head on the wall. "I know. I know all about your relationships in the US"_ _ _ _

____"You knew, yet you're still telling me you love me?"_ _ _ _

____"Because I do love you. I never stopped loving you. I waited for you in our favorite place that night, but you never came. I thought you would follow me and apologize, but you never did. I was just waiting for you to apologize. A simple sorry is all I wanted. But the following day you left for the US without even saying goodbye."_ _ _ _

____"I'm the worst, aren't I?" I wiped the tears on his cheeks. It is the most painful feeling I had in years, seeing the man I love most cry because of me. "All these years I never stopped loving you as well, but I don't deserve your love"_ _ _ _

____"Deserving or not, my heart only beats for you Shin-chan. If it's not you, I'd rather not love at all" he pause and flashed his left hands. The ring on his ring finger caught my attention "I found this under your pillow"_ _ _ _

____I was planning to propose to him the night we had a fight. Tell him about me studying in the US, propose to him, give him the ring and the plane ticket so he can follow me to the US and live with me, that was my plan that night, but it didn't happen. We ended up fighting instead._ _ _ _

____"The ticket-"_ _ _ _

____"I found it. I followed you to apologize, I didn't know-"_ _ _ _

____"That I'm going to propose?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, sorry I ran away that night"_ _ _ _

____"No, I should've followed you that night, no I shouldn't have lied to you in the first place-" I paused for a second recalling what he said moment earlier "the tickets, you said you found them?_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I used it to follow you, but when I got there, you already have a new boyfriend"_ _ _ _

____"Baka! You know I would leave anyone if it's for you"_ _ _ _

____"It doesn't matter now, you came back to me didn't you?"_ _ _ _

____With that I kissed the man in front me, a kiss worth all the years we spent away from each other. "Marry me."_ _ _ _


End file.
